Saving Beauty
by Ashryna93
Summary: When Ginny Weasley goes missing during the Final Battle of Hogwarts everybody assumes the worst, until Draco Malfoy grows curious about the strange sounds coming from the East Wing of Malfoy Manor. When he finds Ginny being held captive by his insane father, he will do anything to save her. Even call upon Harry Potter for help. DARKFIC. Rated M for certain chapters.


The world around her was on fire. Everything was burning. Trees, buildings, people. Everything. The Final Battle had been going on for what seemed like days, adrenaline and fear were the only things that kept her going.

Ginny had been patrolling some of the quieter halls looking for any injured Order members or students. She craved to be in the main grounds helping her family and friends, but her mother and father had sent her off to do this so that she would be in less danger. As she wondered the halls she found her mind drifting to memories of what she had seen that night. Children as young as 14 duelling with grown men until one of them fell, including her older brother who had died not even an hour previously right in front of her. A sob escaped her as she remembered her brother screaming for her to run as the killing curse hit him square in the chest, the light in his eyes disappearing instantly. A loud bang from outside startled Ginny, tearing her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. She was in a corridor somewhere on the 5th floor and everything was deserted as the majority of the fighting was taking place on the lower floors of the castle. Growing impatient with her mundane task, Ginny decided it was past time to sneak back into the main fight and assist the rest of the Order. They always treated her like a little girl; she was 17 for Merlins Sake!

Turning on her heel, Ginny started to walk back down the corridor towards the stairs when she heard a piercing scream. Instantly, she withdrew her wand from her pocket, her whole body tensing in anticipation as she started in the direction of the scream, a classroom 15 feet from where she had been standing. How had she not heard movement from inside? Upon reaching the door she hesitated, every nerve in her body was screaming for her to ignore the scream and run far away, but this fear only lasted a second before her Gryffindor spirit rose up inside her and she opened the door.

The classroom was dark, stools were upturned on the tables and everything had a fine layer of dust over it. It had obviously been unused for quite some time. Ginny stepped into the classroom, scanning everything in sight for any movement. Nothing.

'Hello?' She called quietly, walking further into the abandoned room, 'Is anybody in here? I heard a scream. Are you injured? Hello?'

Confused, Ginny stood still hoping that she would hear breathing, a shuffle of a foot, anything. Suddenly a gloved hand appeared, pulling her back against a firm body and covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming at the same time. She panicked, kicking and flailing trying desperately to get away but before she could do any damage to her attacker a wand pressed into her side, a cold voice muttered 'Stupefy', and the world around Ginny went black.

...

The war had ended, Lord Voldemort was dead, it was over. And yet the Wizarding World still mourned that night. Draco Malfoy observed the aftermath of the battle with wide eyes. Bodies lay everywhere, rows upon rows of them, and nearly all of them were surrounded by shocked, and upset survivors. He could never in a million moons imagine the horror which had happened in his school that night and it had all been caused by the 'man' whom his father had insisted they give their lives to. Draco had never wanted to be a part of this war; he had followed his father blindly because no father would knowingly put their child in danger. He realised just how naïve he had been when Lord Voldemort had threatened him with death if he didn't murder Albus Dumbledore at the age of 16, and it was only due to Professor Snape that he was still alive today. Draco glanced at his parents, they both sat with their usual cool resolve however he could sense the mixture of fear and relief that they were feeling. A commotion on the far side of the hall drew Draco's attention from his parents, and his eyes locked on the Weasley family. The mother, Molly, was shouting at an Auror with tears streaming down her angry red face.

'What do you mean you're giving up? She's just a child! Surely there's a corner where you haven't looked?' She screamed at the poor man whom was doing his best to stay calm in front of the grieving mother. It took only a moment for Draco to realise whom was missing, the Weasley girl who was a year below himself.

'I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, but we've looked everywhere. Under the circumstances, we have to assume that she is dead. Nobody has left the grounds except for the surviving Death Eaters who have been apparated to Azkaban,' The young auror replied, a crack in his voice giving away his lack of experience. He looked to be only a couple of years older than Draco so he must have only just qualified, and it showed. _Poor chap, if he can get through giving bad news to Molly Weasley then he can get through anything_, thought Draco sympathetically.

Mrs Weasley stooped at the shoulders as the realisation that she had lost two children in the space of a couple of hours dawned upon her, her husband pulled her into his arms as a huge sob escaped her as the rest of the family mourned around them. Draco tore his gaze away from the family, not wanting to intrude in this very private moment. A pang of grief swelled in his chest for the lost Weasley girl, she had been blossoming into a pretty thing, but he stomped it back down. Too many families had lost loved ones this night for Draco to feel grief over lost beauty.


End file.
